Playing for the Same Team
by lnkpots
Summary: Edward and Jasper work for the same company, but have never met before. When Edward meets Jasper at a company outing, he finds out they're playing for the same team. Of baseball. - Edward POV. Full of innuendos and rated M for lemons. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight, obviously.  
><strong>Warning:<strong> This fic contains a male/male relationship. It is rated M for lemons. You have been warned! All human.

* * *

><p><strong>Playing for the Same Team<br>Chapter One  
><strong>

Company Picnic. I groan loudly as I stare at these two words on the brightly-colored memo in front of me. Luckily, I am sitting in my car at the park, the location of said picnic, and there is no one around to hear me. Unfortunately wasn't the case last Friday after I discovered the memo that had found its way onto my keyboard while I was at lunch. How cruel could you be to announce such a thing on a Friday, so that everyone's weekend is ruined, dreading the stupid event?

Every year, the high-end construction company that I work for hosts a company outing. It's supposed to help us get to know people from other departments that we might not otherwise meet, and to help build team spirit. But I don't see how being forced to wear ugly, company shirts and play stupid games in the hot sun is supposed to be any fun. It sounds like hell to me.

This is only my second year attending. I went five years ago when I first started working for the company and I hadn't gone again since. I was always able to come up with a good enough excuse for missing the outing, but I had no such excuse this year. My boss, an old friend of mine, cornered me a few months ago and told me that if I did not go, he would take away my private office. Well, there's no way I'm going to lose my office, so I have agreed to go. I had half-hoped that I would wake up sick this morning, but I didn't. I could never be so lucky.

I glance up from the memo and nearly have a heart attack. Our annoying and overly-friendly receptionist is standing outside my car window and she waves frantically at me before gesturing for me to come out. I had been sitting in my Volvo for the past ten minutes or so, trying to waste time. Guess that time is up.

I step out of my car and she's hovering around me like a mosquito. "Oh, Mr. Cullen! We were beginning to wonder if you were going to make it!" She hands me a company t-shirt and an itinerary. I grumble as I slide the shirt over my head. It's several sizes too large and I'm sure it looks ridiculous on my thin frame.

"Wonderful," she beams at me, with an obvious lack of taste. 'Wonderful' is the last thing I would describe myself as right now… "Okay, the first event is going to be baseball. There will be four teams and yours is on your itinerary. You'd better hurry!" I flinch as she places her hand on my shoulder to guide me in the right direction, and hurry away from her. I slow before long; as much as I'd like to get away from her, I'm certainly not in any hurry to get to the game either.

As soon as I'm out of her line of sight, I pause and look around to take in my surroundings. The park is quite large and the green, manicured lawn looks conspicuously empty. On one end of the park, I can see a small, man-made lake and on the other, a thick forest, colored brightly with the hues of fall. I can see the breeze rustle the leaves of the trees before it reaches me and I shiver slightly. It's nearing the end of September and, although it has been a warm fall, the air has a definite chill today.

The breeze tears me back to reality and I start heading toward the large, chain-link fences that define two small baseball diamonds. I stop to grab a paper cup and fill it with some hot coffee from the company cooler that they have set up on a small table near the entrance.

The crowd is quite raucous as they wait for the last stragglers to arrive. Despite my reservations, a lot of my coworkers seem to really be looking forward to the upcoming games. I shake my head in wonder. I'm really out of my element here. A baseball diamond is not the place for a nerd like me.

I check my paper and see that I'm supposed to be playing on Field A, so I head over to the large dugout area that is meant to fit two teams, ducking around my rowdy coworkers.

At first glance, the dugout had appeared to be empty, but as I sit down, setting my coffee beside me, I can see a figure sitting on the opposite end of the bench, partially hidden in shadow. Seeing me watch him, he comes over to sit near me, a friendly smile on his face. "Hiding from the crowd?" He asks with a pleasant, southern accent. He chuckles, offering me his hand which is rough and calloused. "I hate these things too."

I grin sheepishly at him and study him more closely. He's fucking hot. He's a bit taller than me and has wavy, dark blond hair that hangs to his shoulders and confidant, bright blue eyes. There's a bit of stubble on his jaw, which accentuates his golden tan and makes him look even more the perfect cowboy. He seems slim, but it is difficult to tell, due to his baggy t-shirt that matches mine. But it doesn't hide his broad shoulders and chest which lead to a slim waist. The dark business slacks and leather shoes look completely out of place on him and I can't help but wonder what he'd look like in a pair of denim jeans and cowboy boots instead.

I realize I've probably been holding on to his hand for too long, so I drop it and fiddle nervously with the itinerary I'm holding in my lap. I'm hoping he didn't notice me checking him out, but as I glance back up at him, I think I see him smirking. "I'm Jasper Hale," he grins at me.

"My name is Edward Cullen." I can't help but smile back at him.

"Let me guess, you're from the IT department, right?" he asks out of the blue. He's right. I'm the head of the IT department at our company, but I don't see how he could tell just from looking at me. "How did you know," I ask him curiously.

He takes my left hand in his and examines it closely, running his calloused fingers over mine. I have the anxious feeling of butterflies in my chest, something which I haven't felt in a long time. I can feel my heart beat a little faster and I want him to touch so much more of me like that. "Your hand is so soft. I can tell you've never had to work a rough, physical job in your life," he answers me. I can feel my throat tighten a little and I feel my face heating up before he drops my hand. I don't really know what to say in response to that.

I clear my throat and try to adjust my position without revealing that I had been turned on by his touch. "So, are you one of the builders, then?" I ask.

He smiles and nods. "Sure am… Are you new? I've never seen you around before and I'm sure I would have remembered a face like yours."

I blush and manage to stammer out that I'm not new and that I just have gotten lucky by avoiding these outings over the years… I can't tell if he is calling me attractive or not. He's so hard to judge. On one hand, he could be coming on to me. Yet on the other, he might just be trying to be polite. I don't know how to react to him, so I decide to play it cool and try to act normally.

We sit in companionable silence for a few minutes. Our coworkers are still running around, joking and laughing and neither team has yet to form. I'm glad for the separation from that madness.

After a moment, I feel Jasper's eyes on me. I look over to him and take in a sharp breath. He's leaning over and staring right down at my lap! I know I must be bright red and I don't know what to say to him. I mean, it's not like they teach you what to do in situations where you have hot men ogling your groin! Despite my embarrassment, I can feel myself harden even more under his scrutiny. _Oh, dear lord, I hope he can't tell!_

I try to hide my embarrassment by taking a long drink of my coffee and Jasper chooses that moment to look up. His eyes meet mine. "I think we're playing for the same team," he says seriously.

I nearly choke on my coffee. I lower my cup, sputtering for a moment before staring at him, mouth agape. _There's no way he saw- he couldn't tell- oh, lord! _ My mind is racing, but all that escapes my lips is a strangled, yet rather high-pitched, "What?"

He simply points to the itinerary on my lap. "We're on the same team. We're both on Team A2."

"Oh!" I can feel my face burning. Of course, he was just looking at my itinerary… Of course he was talking about the baseball teams, not-. "Right, yeah. I, uh, I'll be right back- restroom!"

I hop up and rush off to the restrooms that I walked by on my way to the diamond. Luckily, the place is deserted, so I take my time drawing deep breaths as I lean forward, supporting myself on one of the sinks. After a few moments in which I will my hard-on to disappear, I splash my face with cold water.

I can't believe I thought Jasper was staring at my crotch! My mind is really in the gutter today. I keep imagining all sorts of double meanings in his words. The thought threatens to make me hard again, and I push it aside.

I'm sure it's just because it's been a really long time since I've been with anyone. I've been so busy with work lately, I just haven't had time for a relationship. But my body seemed content before, so I don't know why it's betraying me in front of Jasper all of a sudden.

I sigh and stare at myself in the mirror. My hair is coppery bronze and it matches my dark green eyes. I can see some dark circles under my eyes from lack of sleep. I shake my head at my reflection. Maybe I'm just tired. I'll get a good night's sleep tonight and be back to normal in the morning.

I head back to the dugout, determined to keep a clean mind. I'm a little relieved to see that Jasper is still sitting in the same spot. A few more people have wandered in, but we still have our end of the bench to ourselves. He smiles at me as I sit down next to him.

"So, you play much baseball?" he asks me after a few minutes.

"No," I tell him honestly. I hate sports and baseball is one of my least favorites. As deft as my fingers are with a keyboard, I am completely uncoordinated when it comes to trying to catch objects that are flying through the air at me. "I don't really play sports much, plus I'm really bad at catching."

He smiles at me, and I think I might see a mischievous glint in his eye as he replies, his voice deep, "oh, I bet you're just fine at catching." Then he looks out over the field like he didn't say anything unusual.

I stare at him for a second with my mouth open. He couldn't have been implying what I thought he was, could he? That I'd be good in bed? My blush makes a return and I close my mouth and cough into my hand to hide my embarrassment. I can feel myself hardening again. _I want him so badly_… It's just been too long. My mind is just hoping to find hidden meanings where there aren't any. I wrestle with my mind, trying to keep it from crawling back into the gutter.

A moment later, the rest of the two teams arrive to put me out of my misery. Our team sits off to one side, while the other sits opposite us. The over-talkative receptionist is back to go over the rules with us.

* * *

><p>I'm standing with a bat in my hand and I have no idea what I'm doing. I can feel everyone's eyes on me, including Jasper's. He is sitting back in the dugout. We have so many people that we will be switching players a lot and unfortunately I was one of the people chosen to be in the first part of the game. I wish I were still sitting next to Jasper though. My heart starts to beat faster again, recalling his earlier words. <em>Oh, I bet you're just fine at catching.<em>

A moment later, my heart is pounding for another reason altogether as, suddenly, a ball whizzes past my head. _I need to focus!_ I manage to push Jasper aside in my mind and focus on the pitcher. He hurls another ball towards me and I have to fight the urge to move out of the way. I manage to bring my bat up and swing just enough for the ball to hit it and it bounce off back toward the pitcher. I drop the bat and run to first base, just managing to make it. I sigh to myself. The hardest part is over. Soon I can go sit back down.

I don't have to wait much longer, because on the race to second base after the next pitch, I am tagged by the ball and I'm out. Thank god!

I walk briskly back to the dugout and plop back down next to Jasper. I prop my elbows on my knees, then lean my head into my hands and let out a small groan. I can hear Jasper's chuckle beside me.

"See, that wasn't so bad, now was it?" he asks. I look up to see him grinning at me and smile weakly back. "Oh, yes. It was."

"You know," he says, "I can't believe how quickly you got to first base! That's the hardest part- some people just don't have the courage to make it there. It's a shame about not making it to second, though."

All I can do is just stare at him. He's freaking killing me here! I'm about to spontaneously combust from all these innuendos. I groan softly to myself. There's no way he means them like I want him to mean them, is there?

Soon, it's Jasper's time to play and he's pitching. He manages to strike a few people out before he is called back and someone else replaces him. As much as his words are destroying my sanity, I cannot deny that I'm glad he comes back to sit next to me.

He smiles at me as he sits back down. "You know, it's such a shame that we have to take turns like this. I was really looking forward to playing with you. It's no fun sitting on the sidelines." I just stare at him. My mind has had enough of these games. I need to know if he means what the fuck I think he means. And I am hoping to god he does mean it that way. _I need this._

I clear my throat. "You know, you looked really good out there. You're a natural pitcher." I glance up at him, more determined than shy.

He grins at me, like he knows he's been caught and I know. He's been flirting with me intentionally. The thought makes my body hot all over and I can feel myself getting hard again.

"Oh, yes. I'm a _damn good_ pitcher." My breath hitches as he winks at me. "We could go practice your catching for a few minutes. If you'd like…" He trails off and stares at me with confidant, darkened eyes. He knows I can't say no. I nod back at him. _Oh, god. I want him so much!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Chapter two will be along shortly and features a nice, shiny lemon. Hope to see you soon!_  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight, obviously.  
><strong>Warning:<strong> This fic contains a male/male relationship. It is rated M for the lemon in this chapter. You have been warned! All human.

* * *

><p><strong>Playing for the Same Team<br>Chapter Two  
><strong>

A few people glance up at us as we stand to leave, so we grab a spare mitt and ball to keep up appearances before heading out of the dugout. No one spares us a second thought.

We walk briskly toward the forest at the edge of the park and aren't more than a few yards into the trees before Jasper grabs my hand to spin me around, causing me to drop the gear.

I gasp loudly and stare at him in surprise for a moment before he moves his other hand to my jaw. He trails his calloused fingers along my jaw line and they eventually come to rest at the back of my neck. I groan as he pulls the short hairs at the base as he leans in and presses his lips to mine hungrily for a kiss.

"God, I want you so badly, Edward," he growls against my lips. I moan and he deepens the kiss. "I wanted you from the moment you walked into that dugout."

"Mmmm," I moan into him, "how did you know I was gay?"

He laughs. "I didn't. That's why I was throwing all those innuendos at you. When you started reacting so strongly to them, I knew. But it was so fun teasing you, I just couldn't stop!" I lean back and thump him softly on the side of the head. "You asshole! I nearly combusted," I accost him, smiling.

"Hm, that'd be _hot,"_ he says jokingly and leans down to kiss me again.

I chuckle and kiss him back earnestly. Our lips move slowly together. He bites my bottom lip softly and I open my mouth to him, allowing his tongue to slip inside. I can't help but whimper when our tongues meet. He tastes a bit salty and oh, so good_. I need to taste more._ I shove my tongue into his mouth and he responds equally.

Soon, we can't get enough of one another. Our kisses heat up and our tongues battle for dominance. Jasper growls into my mouth and pushes me roughly backward until my back is met with a tree. The bark feels rough and hard against my back and the dry leaves crackle around our feet as we rut against each other, his cock digging into my hip.

His tongue soon overpowers mine and he shifts his hips to align himself with me. He slides one of his knees between mine and presses hard against me. _Damn, it feels so good! _ I gasp and throw my head back, hitting it on the tree. He smiles and chuckles throatily at me. It hurts like hell, and I glare at him for a moment before the feeling is pushed from my mind as I feel a hand slide up the front of my shirt. My breath hitches. He all but rips the baggy company t-shirt over my head and tosses it aside before sliding both hands underneath my button-up business shirt.

His rough hands feel so good as he runs them over all the muscles and planes of my chest. "Damn, you're hot," he whispers.

I hiss into his mouth as his hands tweak my nipples roughly. I buck my hips into him and he releases my mouth with a groan. He starts nibbling and sucking along my jaw line, moving further and further south. When he reaches the collar of my shirt, he deftly unbuttons only the top three buttons before pulling the shirt over my head and tossing it away. _Fuck, that was hot. _

I can feel the bite of the wind on my bare stomach, but it does nothing to dampen the fire I can feel building in my chest.

Jasper continues to kiss, suck and lick his way down before crouching down to take a nipple into his mouth. He runs his tongue in circles around it before nipping softly. I cry out and it hurts for a moment, but it is quickly soothed with his wet tongue and I am moaning again. It is the perfect mix of pain and pleasure and I don't think I can get any harder. D_oes he even know how badly I need him right now?_ I am straining against my pants and I push myself desperately against his chest, wanting him to feel how hard I am.

He moans against me and his hands move to my belt buckle. In no time, he has it undone and slides both my pants and boxers around my ankles in one fluid motion. He stares at my length intently for a moment and I begin to get nervous. But it is quickly quelled as me fists the base of my length and strokes me quickly, using his thumb to spread my precum over the head and shaft. His thumb works the head and his hand is moving with the perfect amount of pressure. "Fuck! Jasper, please!" I buck into his hand, needing more.

"Goddamn, Edward, you look so fucking hot right now," Jasper gasps and reaches down to pull himself out of his pants. I groan at the sight of his hard cock, the tip wet with precum.

He grasps his own length in one hand and mine in his other before lowering his mouth down to my cock. He licks the head tentatively and all I can do is whimper. His tongue slides from base to tip a few times before taking the head into his mouth. His tongue slides into the slit and teases the head for a moment, before working its way down my shaft. He sucks hard, his tongue following his path from base to tip. He releases me from his hand and sets a vigorous pace with his mouth. He continues to fist himself as he brings his other hand around to press at my entrance.

I look down and the sight of myself disappearing into his mouth nearly sends me over the edge. His cheeks are hollowed from the suction and his blonde curls are bouncing gently around his face. My eyes meet his and they're dark and lustful. I hiss and buck into his face, which causes him to groan around my cock. It sends a vibration of feeling through my whole body and I moan out his name.

Jasper's finger circles my entrance a few times before pressing steadily in and I gasp at the feeling. It's been so long since I've done this and I need it so badly! I push back against him. He pumps into me slowly at first, and begins to curl his finger inside me. I'm writhing beneath him and can only whimper when he adds another finger.

He begins to stretch me gently and I shriek when he hits my prostate. It feels so fucking good and I can feel the tightening in my stomach already.

"Jasper, please! I can't take much more!" I manage to gasp out.

He growls ferociously and spins me around to press against the tree. The bark is rough against my hard nipples, but it feels good. I groan loudly and he pulls my hips back so that I am supporting my weight on the tree with my forearms.

I hear him fumbling around with his wallet for a moment before I hear the tear of the condom wrapper. He wastes no time in getting it on and I hear him rip open a packet of lube too. He spreads it onto his engorged cock and places himself at my entrance.

He is growling softly with the effort not to push right into me, but he forces himself to stop. "Are you sure you're okay with this Edward?" I can feel him shaking with the effort that it takes him to remain still.

"Yes, Jasper," I hiss back at him. "I need this so badly, I need _you_ so badly. Please, just do it!" I need him like I've never needed anyone before.

He starts to push in slowly and I thrust back against him, needing more. Jasper gasps before growling loudly and pushing into me in one powerful thrust. I gasp out a strangled cry as I practically hug the tree for support. It burns for a moment, but he doesn't move as I adjust to him. "Fuck, Edward, I'm sorry. I couldn't help-" his apology dies in my mouth as I wrap my head back to kiss him hungrily.

We kiss for a moment, but I am already panting for breath and have to turn back around. After a moment, I press back against him to let him know I'm ready and he moves with me immediately. He pulls out slowly before pushing back in quicker. I meet his thrust and hiss loudly. He begins to pound into me quicker and quicker and I meet him thrust for thrust. I can't get enough! "Fuck, Jasper!" I cry out. _It feels so fucking good!_

We set a frenzied pace and our thrusts are beginning to get more erratic. I'm so close and I can tell he is too. He adjusts his angle slightly and brushes up against my prostate again. I see a blinding light and I all but scream out his name. He thrusts into that spot over and over, making my very bones melt into the tree. He hisses into my back.

He reaches around to give my cock a few quick tugs and that's all it takes to push me over the edge. I cry out and arch my back, my cum spurting against his hand and painting the tree. Jasper buries his face in my neck and bites down hard with a strangled cry as he follows me to release. I can tell it will leave a mark.

I fall against the tree and he comes to rest against my back. We stand there panting for a few moments before he pulls out of me with a grunt. He tosses the condom away and tucks himself back into his pants. I am still melted to the tree. I swear my whole body is humming. _I can't remember the last time I felt this good._

Jasper takes pity against me and comes over to peel me off. He gently helps me back into my shirts and sets me down on a log. He chuckles at me as I nearly fall on my face, trying to get back into my pants, but I don't care. It's been a long fucking time since I felt like this.

After I manage to get everything on and right-side out, he pulls me against him in a tight hug. We just kiss softly for a few moments and it feels warm and comfortable. I can feel him smiling against my lips and I pull back to look at him.

"Damn," He smiles at me. "You look so relaxed right now." I feel relaxed too. I can't remember the last time I felt so light. "You need to play baseball more often," he opines.

I grin back at him. "Only if you're pitching!"

He just laughs and grabs my hand, leading me back out of the woods. "We'd better get back before we miss the sack race."

I groan. "I hope I get a decent sack…" I don't want some nasty-ass potato sack that's full of holes and bound to trip me up every few feet.

He looks at me, the mischievous grin back on his face. "What…?" I trail off, a little confused.

"But Edward, you already have such a beautiful sa-" He's cut off once more as my hand cuffs the side of his head again.

This man is going to be the end of me.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Thank you so much for sticking around and reading chapter two! This was my very first lemon, so I hope you enjoyed it! (Please feel welcome to tell me if it was bad, though). :)  
>I only intended this fic to be a twoshot when I started writing it, but I have left it open enough for a third chapter... Let me know if I should write another!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight, obviously.  
><strong>Warning:<strong> This fic contains a male/male relationship. It is rated M for lemons. You have been warned! All human.

**Authors Note: **I want to thank everyone for all of the positive comments you have been leaving. It is because of all of you that chapter three exists at all. So this chapter is dedicated to all of you "chapter three" voters. This is for you!

Also, I would like to add that if I am going to write more, I'm going to do it properly. That means more plot and character development. Hope you still love it anyway!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Playing for the Same Team<br>Chapter Three**  
><em>

_Tap, tap, tap. Tap, tap, tap._ It's Tuesday afternoon and I'm sitting at my desk in my private office (which, luckily, I still have). The incessant tapping is the sound of the pen against my desk, as I sit fidgeting. I'm just sitting there with my eyes glazed over, staring at the computer screen and I'm replaying the events of yesterday in my mind…

After our little encounter in the woods, Jasper and I went on to the sack race. Luckily no one seemed to notice how crumpled my clothing was or how flushed my face looked. At least, I assumed no one noticed. No one commented, anyway.

As anticipated, I ended up getting a terrible sack that was full of holes. Jasper teased me far too much considering his was even worse than mine. He even had the gall to laugh at me when the inevitable happened and I tripped and fell on my face. But I got my revenge a moment later when he tripped over my feet and fell, cursing, to land right on top of me. I've never laughed so hard in my entire life.

Everyone else got a kick out of it too; they were practically howling as we tried to disentangle ourselves from one another. One of them even wolf-whistled which made me turn beet red. I wanted to hide my face in Jasper's neck, but I didn't. I knew that he was just teasing us. He didn't actually think we were together and I was not about to let _that_ cat out of the sack.

The thought brings me back to the present. _Are we together? _I don't really know. I have no idea how this sort of thing works. I've never fucked someone I just met and then went home like it was nothing. Before we parted ways, Jasper gave me his number and I suppose that means something, but I don't really know. I'm starting to get nervous and the tapping starts up again.

_What if he doesn't actually want to date me? _I don't know if I can handle just being someone's fuck buddy. I think through the events of yesterday and there isn't really anything to indicate that it _was_ more than a simple fuck. I groan quietly to myself when I realize that I didn't exactly do anything to make it seem otherwise, myself. I run my fingers through my hair before heaving a great sigh and leaning my head down to rest against my desk. _Why does it have to be so complicated?_

I hear a chuckle behind me and I turn my swiveling computer chair around so quickly, I lose my balance and nearly topple off. I swear to myself silently, seeing my boss leaning against my doorframe, his arms crossed. "Jesus, Edward, I don't know if I've seen you this worked up since we were in college," he smirks at me.

At that moment, I'm very grateful that my boss is one of my best friends. It usually bothers me because a lot of people think that it is the only reason that I got hired, which isn't true of course, but they think it anyway… Yet, if anyone else had caught me staring off into space instead of doing my job, I'd have been in a lot of trouble. I guess maybe there are some advantages after all…

I scowl, more at myself than anything, and huff loudly. "Shut up, Jake, I'm not worked up about anything." The look on my face must be saying otherwise, because he just laughs and walks fully into my office, closing the door behind him.

He leans up against my desk and studies me for a moment. "Good for you, man. It's been a long time since you got any."

I just stare at him, sputtering, my mouth hanging open. "I didn't- Who said- How could you tell?" I blush when I realize that I've practically just admitted it to him and he just laughs harder.

"Edward, I've known you long enough to tell that something's going on. You've completely thrown yourself into your work since that last guy, whatever his name was. I couldn't believe it when I saw you sitting there, your head out of your computer for a change," he smiles.

I'm glad he's not mad at me, but I still feel really fucking awkward that he caught me skylarking. It's totally unlike me. At the same time, I feel a little ashamed that he noticed how much I had thrown myself into work. I should have known he would see through me. He's right. I have known him too long…

I met Jake when we were in college. He was a studying business and I was an IT student. We had the same biology class together and he was a complete ass to me for the first half of it. I didn't understand what his problem was; I had never so much as said a word to him.

One day I caught him glaring at me as I helped my lab partner, Bella Swan, into her goggles. She was so clumsy that she needed help with the simplest things and I was always there to help her out.

When I realized that he liked her and thought that we were dating or something, I stayed after class to tell him I wasn't interested in Bella. I helped set them up and we've been great friends ever since…

He brings me out of my reverie by clearing his throat. "So, how long have you known this guy," he asks with a shit-eating grin.

I shift awkwardly. "Not very long. I, uh, just met him the other day." I'm practically squirming in my seat and his eyes narrow.

"The other day or yesterday?" He is eying me speculatively.

I close my eyes and try to hunch down into my seat. I just knew he would drag this out of me and there's no hiding it now… "Well, I guess it was yesterday-" Suddenly, Jake bursts out laughing. "No shit, Edward? Who was it? I told you it would be good for you to go to the damn picnic." He claps me on the back and I just know that I am never going to hear the end of that one.

"Yeah, well, I guess it was a good thing I went," I admit grudgingly. I am trying to avoid his question, but he sees right through me. He just stands there, staring at me expectantly. I sigh and grumble a bit.

"Jake, I don't really want to tell you who," I practically whine at him, "I don't even know what we're doing. For all I know, it could have just been a one-time thing." He makes a face at me, but he does relent. "Fine, Edward, but just know that I will find out eventually."

He sighs and checks his watch. "By the way, I'm here to tell you that Room 29 is having problems with their computer. Apparently it keeps crashing or something." He scrunches his face a bit and it makes me smile. He has no idea when it comes to computers. But hey, that's what keeps me employed, so…

"He's not there at the moment, but I told him to leave the office unlocked for you." He smiles one last time and winks as he exits my office. I groan. I know that he's serious that he'll find out who I was with eventually. He's always been a lot more observant than people give him credit for.

With another sigh, I grab an external hard drive and some cables and head for Room 29. Our building is only one story high, but it is massive. It's quite long at it takes me about ten minutes to find the damn place. The numbering system here is really fucked up and nothing is where you'd expect it to be. For god's sake, Room 112 is right across the hallway!

I take a moment to look around, since I'm never in this part of the building. It has an older feel to it, which makes me wonder if it was part of the original structure. We've added many additions to the building in the past, which probably explains a lot of the numbering problem… There is a meeting room with a long table a few rooms down and the hallway ends with large, industrial double doors right after Room 29.

I open the door to the office and I'm a bit shocked at what I see. Or, rather, what I don't see. The office looks completely… Bare. I mean, it's a functioning office and everything, but there aren't any personal effects and it's completely spotless. I step backwards out of the door to check the room number again, but a dull brass plate tells me that this is, indeed, the correct room. The placard beneath it informs me that this office belongs to the Construction Manager. I shrug and head back inside. You'd know my office the moment you stepped inside, but I can't tell anything about the guy who works here…

I start up the computer and am already alarmed at how sluggish the damned thing is. It's a little outdated, but it certainly shouldn't be chugging along like a t-rex trying to wade through a tar pit. I pat the tower reassuringly. _It's okay, you old dinosaur, we'll get you all fixed up! _

Once the computer is finished starting up, I immediately begin to back up all of the files on to the external hard drive. There's no hope of fixing it without wiping the entire computer, I can tell already. I shake my head at it softly and start sifting through it.

It seems that the computer has some very nasty, damaging viruses and a lot of important files are missing. Honestly, I'm surprised that the thing has made it this far without dying. I feel a twinge of annoyance at its owner and have to remind myself that it's just a machine. _So maybe I'm a little crazy…_

An hour later I'm still sitting in front of the computer and I've hardly made any progress at all. The backup is only around 43% and shows no signs of speeding up. In fact, I think it might be going even slower! I run my fingers through my hair and am startled by another damn chuckle, but this one is much deeper.

I reflexively spin around in my chair again and this time I do slip off. I flump to the ground with a rather undignified shriek. I go to hop to my feet, but in my rush, I manage to slam my head into the underside of the desk and I sit back down with a huff. Now my eyes are watering. _Damn, that really hurt!_

I steady myself with one hand and hold my head with the other as I glare up at the figure in the door who is now laughing full-tilt at me. "Damn, Edward, you're about as graceful as a bull, aren't you," he grins at me.

It takes me a moment to realize what I am seeing. The man standing in front of me has on a light blue button-up shirt and a pair of washed, blue denim jeans. And cowboy boots. _Fuck me, he looks hot. _"Jasper?" I just gape at him incredulously.

He is still chuckling lightly, but I can see some concern in his eyes. He walks over to stand in front of me and crouches down so we're at the same level. "Damn, how hard did you hit your head? You okay?" He moves my hand to replace it with his own. I can feel my heart speed up as he rubs my head, looking for any signs of injury. Apparently he finds none because he stands up, grabs my hand and pulls me slowly to my feet. I'm a little off-kilter from the blow to my head and I topple forward slightly into him.

He catches me and we stare nose to nose for a moment before he pulls me forward to close the gap. He kisses me lightly and I respond eagerly for a second, but I have to stop. I'm getting even dizzier and I can feel my knees begin to buckle a little beneath me. He lowers me to his chair and I gratefully slide into it, closing my eyes and leaning my head back.

He just observes me for a moment. "You're not looking so good. I'm going to grab you a glass of water and a bag of ice…" he trails off. I open my eyes and he's right in front of my face, watching me. He brings his lips to his forehead tenderly and stands back up. "Try not to fall off the chair while I'm gone!" I swat him away and he retreats out the door.

_I just knew that man would be the end of me, _I think to myself as I bring my arm up to shade my eyes from the light which seems to be getting more and more intense by the moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Another Author's Note: <strong>Hope you enjoyed chapter three! Now, who wants to see Jasper take Edward home to recover? Show of hands? Lol. Feel free to send me plot suggestions! I hope to see y'all soon for chapter four!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight, obviously.  
><strong>Warning:<strong> This fic contains a male/male relationship. It is rated M for lemons. You have been warned! All human.

This is the longest chapter so far! Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Playing for the Same Team<br>Chapter Four**_

It seems like just a moment later and Jasper is back. I open my eyes to look at him blearily and he's in my face, looking into my eyes intently. It looks like he's searching for something. Eventually he seems to make up his mind and he carefully lifts me up to cradle me in his arms. "You're looking really bad, Edward. I'm going to take you to the emergency room." All I can do is moan back at him and I shove my face into his shoulder. The light is blinding me.

He sets off at a quick, but steady pace so that I'm not being jostled. If I weren't in the predicament that I'm in, I would be ecstatic to be in his arms like this.

"Jasper! Edward! What in the world are you doing?" I can hear Jake's voice from down the hallway. I can tell he is walking toward us by the sound of his voice getting louder. I turn my head around slowly to look at him and he is staring at us incredulously. "_It's business hours!_" He hisses out and looks behind him to make sure no one else is seeing this.

"Jacob, I'm taking Edward to the emergency room. He hit his head on the underside of my desk. I think he might have a concussion," he glances down at me.

"The underside of your- Jasper _what was he _doing _down there!" _He is now glancing between the two of us. "You two can't be doing that during work! What if someone catches you?" Once again, I am very glad that I'm friends with the boss. I have a feeling that this is not how a normal boss would react if he thought one of his employees was performing fellatio on another employee during paid time.

"Relax, Jake," I manage to whine before I have to shut my mouth. Suddenly I'm not feeling all that well. I groan and turn into Jasper's shoulder again.

"He fell out of the chair when I startled him in the doorway," Jasper says in my defense, but I can feel the smirk in his voice.

Jake chuckles a bit. "Oh, is that all? Yeah, poor thing has no idea how to use those spinney desk chairs. It's not the first time he's fallen out of one." I groan loudly at him, nausea be damned, and he chuckles at me. I think I can hear a smirk in his voice too. I realize he knows who I had been with yesterday and I know he'll be right there teasing the hell out of me about this whenever I'm back to work.

Jasper continues his way toward the exit and I look over his shoulder to see Jake staring back at me. He winks and gives me a 'thumbs up' before yelling to Jasper. "Take care of him for me, Jasper!" I groan while Jasper chuckles and replies, "Oh, I'll be sure to take _real _good care of him, don't you worry." I swear I can hear Jake laughing halfway out to the parking lot. Yep. Never going to hear the end of this one.

When we reach his truck, Jasper carefully balances me as he unlocks the door and then sets me in the seat. He leans it back as far as it goes for me, but it really isn't much. He doesn't have an extended cab, so there's nowhere for the seat to go, really…

He grimaces. "Sorry 'bout the mess. I wasn't really expecting anyone." He shuffles things around on the floor so I'll have more room for my feet. It's obvious that he doesn't have many passengers frequenting his truck.

He has to lean over me as he goes to fasten my seat belt, and even in my current state of mind, I can feel my pulse race. It certainly isn't helping the pounding headache that has started to develop. I close my eyes and snuggle into the seat as far as I can get. He places a quick kiss on my forehead and gets into the driver side.

I'm a little nervous about the ride there, but Jasper drives nice and slow. He glances over to me every few minutes, but I don't say anything. I feel like if I open my mouth right now, a bit more than words might come out, so I keep my lips sealed. He doesn't say anything either and the quiet helps calm be headache a little.

It's a pretty short drive and when we arrive, he comes around to life me out of the seat and back into his arms. I feel so comfortable there.

He carries me to check in and the receptionist sounds a little surprised to see me being carried like that. When Jasper tells her what happened, she moves us up the line and promises that we will be seen as soon as possible.

He carries me over to a chair in the waiting area and shifts to hold me upright in his lap. I rest my chin against his shoulder and bury my face in the side of his neck. I don't care how it looks to everyone. My head feels like it's about to fucking explode and being able to curl up to Jasper makes me feel a bit safer.

After only a few minutes, someone comes over to escort us into a room. I think she tries to convince Jasper to put me into a wheelchair, but Jasper refuses. He carries me all the way to the room and deposits me gently onto the paper lining of the doctor's table.

Jasper stands there awkwardly for a moment, like he isn't quite sure what to do. When he turns to leave, I reach out and grab his hand. He isn't fucking going anywhere.

My doctor barges in and Jasper releases my hand to go and sit in the chair in the corner of the room. The doctor begins to ask a lot of questions about what happened and I'm grateful that Jasper answers most of them.

I wish he could do the whole damn examination for me when we get to my part. The doctor begins by asking me to remember some words (coffee, bicycle and eight), which isn't difficult, but then forces me to stand. He makes me walk (stumble more like) around the small room once before I am allowed to sit back down. Fortunately he doesn't seem terribly worried about my performance in that part.

Afterward, he shines his light into my eyes (which causes me to growl loudly at the poor man). My eyes are so sensitive right now, it is like looking at the damn sun. After a few more short tests in which he looks into my ears and tests my hearing and reflexes, he lets me relax again.

"Well, Edward," he starts, scribbling on a piece of paperwork, "it certainly seems like you got lucky. You have a very minor concussion and there shouldn't be any lasting damage. Just in case, though, I can't let you stay the night by yourself. Do you have anyone to look after you at home?" He looks at me expectantly and I can see Jasper staring at me intently from his chair in the corner of the room. I can tell he'd like to know the answer to that, himself. It makes me hopeful. _Maybe he does want to be with me._

I think I even blush a little as I reply. "No, no. I don't have anyone at home…" I trail off.

"I see," the doctor says. "Well, If you don't have anyone there to look after you, you're going to need to stay overnight for observation. I'm sure you'll be just fine, but in case something happens, someone needs to be there for you."

I groan and refrain from flumping back onto the table. My head is finally pounding at a dull roar and I don't need it to flare back up on me.

It's silent for a moment before Jasper speaks up. "Don't worry about it, Doc. I'll look after him. It's sort-of my fault he's here in the first place, anyway." We both stare at him for a few seconds, albeit the doctor's look was a little less open-mouthed.

"Are you sure?" He asks of Jasper, "it's going to be some work. You're going to have to wake him up every few hours to make sure he's doing okay…"

My mind trails off as the doctor continues to talk to Jasper. I can't believe his is offering to take care of me. That has to mean something, doesn't it? I hope it means he cares about me… After a moment I realize someone is calling my name.

I snap my head back to the doctor and he is quick to put the light back into my eyes. "Are you sure you're feeling okay, Edward," he asks me. I nod.

"I'm fine. I'm just a little tired. My mind was just wandering for a moment." He seems to accept this. He hands me a few pills and a cup of water and I don't hesitate in taking them. "It's just Tylenol," he informs me. "You can take Tylenol as you need to until you're feeling better, but no aspirin!"

He holds his hand out to me and I grasp it so he can help pull me up. I'm still feeling a little weak in the knees, but I don't even have time to sway on my feet before I am being lifted back into Jasper's arms.

The doctor eyes us suspiciously for a moment before turning to Jasper. "No strenuous activity," He says firmly. "If he is feeling better tomorrow, he can do whatever he pleases. Although I would recommend taking the day off of work. Until then, he's to rest."

Jasper chuckles softly and agrees. I just bury my face into his shoulder again. My face is burning and I definitely don't want my doctor to see it.

As Jasper walks us back to the truck, I can't help but think of everything he is doing for me. It certainly _feels_ like he cares, but I just can't tell. I wish I had the guts to just come out and ask him.

He helps me in and then hops in himself. We've been driving for a few minutes when I turn to him. "You don't have to so this for me Jasper," I whisper. I hope he realizes that I am talking about more than just looking after me. He pauses and seems to make up his mind about something. "I want to, Edward," he says finally. "I want to be the one to take care of you." He says it so quietly, I almost think I imagined it.

We're quiet for the rest of the drive to his place and I allow myself to doze a little.

I wake up from the sound of my door opening and the feeling of being lifted. I open my eyes to look around. There's a decent sized front lawn with just a few trees and bushes that leads up to a brick, ranch-style house.

Jasper unlocks the door and I don't get to see much of the interior because he leads me directly to the bedroom. He pulls out the covers of the bed before depositing me on it and tucking me in.

He kisses me lightly on the lips before pulling away. "Now, get some rest, darlin'." I think my heart skips a beat when he calls me that. It feels so… Intimate. He goes to leave but I catch his hand. He turns around and we just stare at one another for a moment. I don't want him to go. I need him to stay with me.

After a moment he heaves a sigh and crawls on to the opposite side of the bed. He grabs a remote to turn on the tv that is setting on the desk across from himself. I huff loudly and he turns to look at me. "What? You may need the sleep, but it's three in the afternoon! There's no way _I'm_ going to bed this early," He chuckles at me. I just huff again. I scoot across the bed to where he's sitting and snuggle myself into his side. He wraps an arm around me to hold me closer and sleep comes quickly.

* * *

><p>I awake the next morning and go to stretch when I realize I'm not alone. My eyes pop open to see Jasper staring back at me. "Good mornin' darlin'," he grins. I realize that at some point during the night I managed to tangle my legs with his. He chuckles as I struggle to pull my legs free from the knot I've made of our limbs and the blankets.<p>

I'm fighting an enormous blush. I can't believe I just slept with Jasper. I mean, we've had sex, but walking up tangled in bed with him is totally different. It's definitely not helping my morning wood situation, to say the least.

I try to keep some blankets held over my crotch as I try to disentangle us and he just laughs at me. He isn't trying to help at all. I actually think he is getting a kick out of watching me struggle, the bastard. When I finally manage to unwrap the last blanket from around my foot, I toss it to the end of the bed and flop back down next to Jasper. I just want to run my hands all over him, but I don't. I'm not really sure what to do.

I hate how I can never quite read situations like this. Or maybe I can read them and I just over-think things too much. Ugh_. I'm_ _probably over-thinking this right now…_

"How are you feeling," he asks me, bringing me back to the present.

"I feel fine," I answer honestly. "How long did I sleep? You were supposed to wake me up every few hours."

"I did. You seemed fine and were able to answer all of my questions. You were a little more talkative when you were actually asleep though," he grins widely at me.

I groan loudly. Yes, I talk in my sleep. I can only imagine what I said. I know that sleeping in the same bed with him caused me to have some very imaginative dreams all starring Jasper himself. _Oh, lord_…

"It's ten in the morning, now," Jasper says and I almost freak out. "But I already called us in to work. I told Jacob that you were still sleeping and that I didn't know how you would be feeling today. I didn't know if you'd need my help or not. He was more than happy to let us off," he says finally.

I can tell by his smug face that Jake probably said a little more than Jasper is letting on. I make a mental note to hurt my boss later... I want to talk to Jasper, but I really need a shower first. I'm still in my clothes from yesterday and I feel gross.

I get out of bed and I feel fine standing. The doorway to the master bath is right across the room and I head that way. "I'm going to take a shower," I tell him over my shoulder. I can hear the grin in his voice when he asks if I'll need his help. What a tease. As much as I _would_ like his help, I want to make sure I really am feeling better, so I go it alone.

I undress and step into the shower. My morning wood hasn't gone away, but I don't feel like jerking off in his shower, so I try to ignore it. In turn, it ignores me and refuses to budge. _Oh, well._

I don't realize until after I'm done showering that I don't have any clothes to change into and I definitely don't want to change into the clothes I was wearing yesterday. I groan loudly when I realize that I'll have to ask to borrow some of Jasper's. I don't really have any other choice, so I wrap a towel around myself and walk back into his room.

I can tell that the same realization has struck him too and he is in the process of digging some clothes out of his drawers. He has some boxers and a pair of pants on the bed and is currently rifling through some shirts. He stops when he hears the creak of the door and turns to look at me. He freezes.

It takes me a second to realize that he is not staring at my face. My hard-on is still there and has created a nice little tent in the front of the towel without my notice. I blush deeply when his eyes rise to meet mine. He grins at me and saunters over.

"Why, that's a nice tent you've got there, Edward. Think there's any room for me under there too?" He hisses into my ear huskily. _Oh, hell yes, there's room!_ I'm pretty sure that thought doesn't make it to my mouth though, as I fling my arms around his neck and pull him to me and crush our lips together.

Jasper moans against my lips and rips the towel away from my waist. He walks forward into me, forcing me to move backward until my knees hit the edge of the bed and I fall back on to it. He steps back to rake his eyes over my naked body and I can feel myself heating up at his gaze.

He leans down to kiss me, gentler this time, and runs a hand from the beginning of my waist, up over my chest and tweaks a nipple. I moan into his mouth and arch my back into his touch. He begins to kiss his way down my neck, stopping to suck and nip my collar bones lightly. I arch my back into him again and press myself up against him, hoping he'll get the picture. "Patience, Edward," he chuckles at me. I grumble and sink back down onto the bed, only to arch back up when his tongue meets a nipple.

He laves one thoroughly before moving on to the next and I'm not really thinking straight anymore. He's running his hand along the inside of my thigh and I'm getting really close. He hasn't even touched me yet.

I whine at him as he releases my nipple and continues kissing down my abdomen. His breath ghosts along the surface, leaving a trail of goose bumps. He stops when he reaches my navel and dips his tongue in, teasing me for a moment. By the time he starts moving down my goodie trail, I am nearly incoherent. He's so close and I wish he would just stop teasing me already.

I hold my breath when he is finally level with my cock and let it out in a loud groan when he skips right past it, choosing instead to kiss down my thighs. "_Jasper!_" I manage to whine at him. _"Please!_" Yep. I am totally not above begging at a time like this.

Jasper chuckles softly into the side of my thigh before taking pity on me. His eyes rise to mine as he licks the fluid off the tip of my cock lightly. I moan loudly and throw my head back, my eyes clenched shut. I'm so sensitive right now and the feeling is intense. I raise my legs over his shoulders and use the backs of my heels to press him closer to me. He smiles and hums, sucking the head into his lips.

I cry out and my hands automatically fist themselves in his hair. He doesn't make me move them, so I try not to pull too hard as I hold on for dear life.

He moves slowly down my length, coating me thoroughly, before taking me all of the way in. When I feel the tip touching the back of his throat, I gasp and thrust lightly into him. Jasper hums in encouragement and I begin to fuck his face as gently as I can under the circumstances. His tongue is moving along my cock with each thrust and his lips create the perfect amount of suction. I force my eyes down to look at him and they meet his. He is watching everything he is doing to me and the thought of him wanting to see me brings me ever closer to the edge.

I have to tear my gaze away when he reaches down to fondle my sack. I am beyond thinking now. I'm pretty sure I'm making some ridiculous noises, but I am beyond caring. _It's so fucking good!_

Jasper uses his other hand to hold my hips down and begins to suck harder and faster. _I'm so close! _He sends me crashing violently over the edge and I let out the breath that I didn't even know I was holding in a scream that might have been his name. All I see is white for a moment before everything goes black.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Thanks again for a all of the positive reviews and suggestions, everyone! Really. I means a lot. :)  
>I made some really minor corrections on a few other chapters when I posted this. Probably nothing you'd notice.<br>A special shout out goes to Maryhell whose mind thinks very similarly to mine and whose review made me literally laugh out loud. Thank you.  
>Another shout out goes to Elledille for her very helpful medical advice. Thanks!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight, obviously.  
><strong>Warning:<strong> This fic contains a male/male relationship. It is rated M for lemons. You have been warned! All human.**  
><strong>

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the reviews everyone (I hope I didn't scare you all off with chapter four)! It's been a fun ride, but it's time to come to an end. When I first started writing this fic, I only envisioned two chapters and I can't believe I've managed to get an additional three out of it. It's all thanks to you, my readers and reviewers. I couldn't have (wouldn't have) done it without you all. I hope you enjoy the last chapter!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Playing for the Same Team<br>Chapter Five**_

I wake up feeling better than I have in a long time. It's so warm and cozy under these blankets and I don't really want to get up. I stretch and go to roll over onto my other side, but something is in my way. I frown for a moment, trying to figure what I've rolled myself halfway onto. I open my eyes to see bright blue eyes staring back into mine. "Well, look who's finally with us," a familiarly deep voice comments and I blush, remembering where I am.

Jasper chuckles at me. "I guess that was a little too strenuous just yet. We'll just have to save the rest for another time." He kisses me lightly and pulls me further into him. I bury my face into the side of his neck. He smells amazing, like soap and musk. We just lie there for a few minutes in comfortable silence. It's very warm and comfortable. Eventually my stomach growls loudly, making me realize how hungry I am.

"Well, I guess that means you're feeling better," Jasper smiles as he slides out from under me and out of the bed. "I'll make up some pancakes." He heads out of the room and I stretch one more time before getting out of bed. I miss his warmth already. I wish all mornings could be like this one. Well, except for the passing out part, of course…

I find the clothes he got out for me earlier folded neatly on the dresser. I blush to myself when I realize that I'm going to be wearing Jasper's underwear. Luckily, everything fits pretty well. It's just a t-shirt and jeans and they're actually pretty comfortable. They still smell like Jasper though, and that makes me smile.

I can start to smell the pancakes cooking and I head out of the room to look for the kitchen. I didn't really get to see much of the house yesterday, so I'm not really sure where everything is. As I'm walking down the hallway, a door that's ajar catches my attention. I peer inside, opening the door a little wider. It looks like an office.

I decide to go in and take a look around. It's definitely more personal than his office at work. I walk around to his desk, carefully avoiding the rolling chair, which I eye suspiciously for a moment. I know I'll never hear the end of it if I trip over it or something…

There's a computer on the desk, but it doesn't look like it gets much use. The keyboard and monitor are covered in a layer of dust. I shudder to think of how many viruses that one has, if Jasper's work computer is any indication. On the other side of the desk are a tool belt and some tools. I pick one up and look at it. I think it might be some sort of wrench. Honestly, I'm hopeless with tools. I set it back down and some pictures on the walls catch my eye.

I walk over to them to get a closer look. The first is a picture of Jasper at a building site. He's sitting on a freshly built wall in the middle of a group of other construction workers. If it weren't for the dressier shirt and different-colored hard hat, you'd never be able to tell he was the construction manager. He looks as dirty as the rest of them and it makes me smile.

I can tell the next picture was taken in our office building. He's wearing slacks and leather shoes in this one and is standing next to none other than Jake. I shake my head at the picture and I wonder, not for the first time, if he set us up. I definitely plan on getting to the bottom of _that_ tomorrow morning…

I nearly jump out of my skin when a pair of arms encircles my waist. I turn around guiltily, worrying that Jasper will be mad at me for snooping in his office, but I see no trace of anger on his face.

Instead, he brings me in for a kiss. It's slow and gentle and so unlike the other kisses we've shared. I wrap my arms around his neck and bury my hands in his hair. He wraps an arm around my waist to pull me closer and I sigh through my kiss. _I could do this forever_.

Unfortunately, my stomach has other plans and interrupts us with a loud growl. Jasper pulls away from me, laughing. "Come on, you, the pancakes are getting cold." He grabs me by the hand to lead me out of his office. I see one last picture before I'm swept out the door.

I can tell that the picture was taken out west. The desert scrub is so unlike the vibrant foliage of Seattle. It's a beautiful scene. The sky is bright blue with a few puffy clouds and there are some blocky mesas in the background. Even the man hugging Jasper is beautiful. It makes my heart clench. Once again, I wonder just what I am doing with him.

When we reach the kitchen, he plops me down into a comfortable, wooden-backed chair that sits in front of a small, square table. The kitchen is very modern and clean-looking. I have to cease my observations though, when a plate of pancakes is slid under my nose. It smells wonderful, but I'm suddenly not quite as hungry as I was a few minutes ago. I pick at them for a few seconds, but I load them up with butter and a little syrup. Just one bite and my appetite is back. My stomach sure knows what it wants and it isn't going to let my head get in the way.

We eat in silence for a few minutes, but I really need to talk to Jasper. "Um," I begin offhandedly, "so, I thought you said you were a builder." Yeah, I chickened out. As much as I want to ask what is on my mind, I just can't bring myself to do it.

He smiles. "Technically I am. Besides, I love getting out in the field a lot more than I like being cooked up in the office where I have to wear a tie." He makes a face at the thought. "Luckily, as long as I'm in the office for meetings, Jacob lets me get out of there as much as I like."

This, of course, brings my mind around to our boss. "So, how long have you known Jake," I ask him. I can't bring myself to bring up the subject that I really want to talk about.

He shrugs. "Not too long actually. I started working for the company about three years ago. I was working at this one site in the city and I could feel a pair of eyes on me all day, though I could never figure out where they were coming from. It was kind-of creepy, actually," he laughs. "Just as I was about to head home, Jacob came over to me and asked if I wanted a new job. He named me a salary and told me he'd want me to start immediately," he chuckles again. "Well, I wasn't getting anywhere where I was and it all sounded great to me. I didn't know who he was, but I showed up to work the next day and haven't looked back since." I can't help but smile at him. It's so like Jake to hire someone off the street like that. He was always good at judging people and he knows talent when he sees it.

"Speaking of which," Jasper checks his watch, "I'd better get you back to the office. Your car's still there and I'm sure there are some things you'd like to get done before work tomorrow…" _There's that feeling in my stomach again._

I want to spend more time with Jasper, but I'm not sure if this is his way of getting rid of me or not. I probably should go. I really don't know what else to do. "Oh, um. Yeah. I guess I should probably be heading home," I say in response. Jasper looks back up at me and he has this odd look in his eyes. I can't quite tell what it is, but it certainly makes me want to leave even less.

Jasper nods and starts bringing the dishes to the sink. I help him out, so as not to be rude, but it has the unfortunate side-effect of making us leave earlier. Eventually the table is all cleaned and there is nothing left for us to do. We hop in his truck and head to work.

The ride is pretty quiet. Neither of us says much. I wouldn't know what to say, anyway. _When will I see you again? I'll miss you? Don't leave?_ Yeah, I'm keeping my mouth shut.

It's a pretty quick ride to the office and Jasper pulls his truck up next to my car. I unbuckle my seat belt and look over at him. He has that same weird look in his eyes again and I freeze. I don't know what he's trying to say. I want to kiss him, but I don't know if that's what he wants. Eventually I settle for a simple "Bye. And thank you." He nods back and looks away. I take that as my cue to go.

The ride home is even quieter. Normally I listen to the news in my car, but I really want to just sit in silence and think at the moment. I think of Jasper and of all of the things that have happened over the past few days. There's just this connection that I feel with him, even though we've just met. I feel like I'm missing something now that he's not around… The idea is a little depressing and unnerving at the same time and I push it away.

I don't do much when I get home. I just kind-of sit around and stare at the furniture, thinking. When I finally decide to head to bed and get undressed for the night, I realize I'm still wearing Jasper's clothes. I must have forgotten mine at his house. The thought doesn't bother me much, even considering it was an $80 button-up that I left behind. At least I have something of Jasper's to keep with me. I fall asleep cradling his old t-shirt in my arms.

* * *

><p>I feel a little better after a good night's sleep. In the shower, I poke my usually-stiff member. No morning wood today. I grab some coffee and, after dallying as much as I can, I decide to put on a brave face and head off to work.<p>

Considering how much my world seems to have changed over the past day or two, the office is as usual. I march down the hallways and shut myself in my own small room. I make sure to close the door behind me. I don't feel like being interrupted today… As I go to sit in my rolling chair, I notice that it has been replaced with a stationary one. There's a note on the seat which reads,

_Edward,_

_ If you manage to fall out of this chair too, I am taking it away and you will simply have to deal with sitting on the floor._

_ Love,_

_ Jacob_

I groan at the note and plop down into my new chair. At least it's comfortable…

Work goes quite slowly that morning. I just can't keep my mind focused. It keeps drifting off to Jasper, to the pictures in his office, to Monday at the picnic… Ugh. I have so many mixed emotions and I really don't know how to feel.

My thoughts are interrupted by a knock at the door. There's no pause before it swings open to reveal a grinning Jake. "Morning, Edward! How do you like your new chair?" He grins at me.

"What? Oh, it's great, Jake, thanks!" I guess my enthusiasm was a little lack-luster because he watches me for a moment then goes to sit on my desk near me with a sigh. "What's up Edward? I can tell you have something on your mind." He always could read me like a book.

I don't even bother trying to cover for myself. He knows me well enough to tell something's up and he'd just pry it out of me anyway…

"Jake, did you force me to go to the picnic to set me up with Jasper," I ask him in a weak voice. I don't know why it matters, but it does.

He laughs. "Is that what this is about? Of course not, Edward! I was hoping you'd meet _someone_, but I am certainly not responsible for who he turned out to be. I'll admit though, I did see you two sneaking back from the forest. You looked a lot happier than I had seen you in a long time." I smile a little at that, but it seems he isn't finished. "Is that really what this is about, Edward? You seemed pretty happy to go home with him yesterday- did something happen?" He watches me seriously.

"No, it's just- I really like him, Jake. I want this to be more than just a _thing_. I really want to be with him, but I just can't tell if he feels the same way or not. _What should I do? I don't want to lose him!_" By this time I'm staring at my feet and am nearly in tears. I feel like such a girl.

"Hey," Jake says softly, pulling my chin up so we are looking into one another's eyes. "How many times do I have to tell you to stop over-thinking things? Now is the time to act. There's no more time for the 'what if's.' You need to tell him how you feel. He's not a mind reader, Edward, and he probably has the same fears as you. But you'll never find out if you don't work up the courage to just _ask._ Don't lose him just because you're too scared to say anything. If he doesn't feel the same way, at least you'll know." He wipes away my tears with a finger before pulling me out of my seat.

"Now," he says, and his business tone has returned. "You never finished fixing the computer in Room 29. Hop to it," he says as he exits my office. He turns back once more. "And please… Take your time," he says with a smile.

It takes me a moment to pull myself together. Of course Jake is right. I always over-think things and I let my mind get in the way. If I don't confront Jasper, then _nothing_ is going to happen. I need to talk to him while I've mustered up the courage.

The closer I get to Room 29, the more that courage seems to waiver. I've never been good with words and I'm really nervous about what I'm going to say. The possibility that he won't want anything more from me is killing me. I'm nearly hyperventilating as I reach his room, but I force myself to calm down as I reach for the handle and yank the door open.

It's empty. Of course. I sigh and I don't know if it's a sigh of relief or irritation. I mustered up all that courage and he's not even here. Oh well. I get to work on his computer.

The backup has finished while I was away and I begin setting his computer straight. It's going to be a long day.

About two hours later, I've made quite a bit of progress and I really think things are looking up for the computer. It'll probably be running better than it has in the last five years! I restart it again. I smile and stretch my arms over my head when a sound at the doorway causes me to freeze. I can see the reflection of Jasper in the doorway from the black screen of the monitor. We both stare at each other through the blank screen.

Eventually I think to lower my arms and I slowly turn the chair around to face him. My deliberate speed causes him to smile at me, but he hesitates before coming fully into his office. Now that he's here, everything I was planning on saying has gone from my mind.

I shift awkwardly. "You're computer is almost fixed." _Damn, that's not what I meant to say…_

"Oh, that's great. Thing's been running a bit slow lately," he smiles slightly. I actually laugh out loud at that and it seems to break the ice a little bit. "I guess that's a bit of an understatement, huh," he asks.

I nod and smile. I want to ask him what's been on my mind, but I just can't seem to find the words again. I huff and run my fingers through my hair. I decide to just say it and get it over with. "Look, Jasper," I start, but he interrupts me.

"Wait, Edward," he puts a hand up. I just stare at him and my heart sinks. He doesn't want me after all. My face seems to make him pause a little, but he pushes on. "I know what we've had these past few days was great and everything, but it's really not what I'm looking for. I don't really want to have a casual fling like this."

I can feel my heart breaking_. I wish he would just stop now._ I can feel my eyes getting wet again, but I won't let him see me cry. He plows on ahead, but I don't hear it. I'm to busy freaking out inside. I can't believe he said he doesn't want me! Eventually I hear him calling my name.

"Edward, did you hear anything I just said?" His face is flushed and he's looking a little desperate. I shake my head slowly. If I open my mouth, I won't be able to keep everything in.

He's looking a little bit nervous now. "I was wondering… I asked if you would go to dinner with me tonight." I stare up at him incredulously. _What?_ Is this some sick kind of thank you?

Jasper looks down. "I said that I'd like to keep seeing you. I really like you Edward, and I was just hoping you would feel the same. I want to be with you and I want to do this properly. Please say yes." It's strange seeing someone so confidant looking so vulnerable.

I just sit there and he looks more uncomfortable by the moment, but I just can't seem to make anything move. Eventually Jasper turns around. "It's okay, Edward-" He begins but I leap off the chair, nearly tripping over the damn thing, to embrace him from behind in a hug. I pull him to face me and pull him down for a desperate kiss. He reacts immediately and wraps his arms around me tightly. I can feels his lips smiling against mine as he kisses me back earnestly.

After a moment (or a few), he picks me up to shove me against his desk and I sincerely hope that no one hears the crash when we trip over the damn rolling chair and knock everything on the desktop flying. Smooth just doesn't seem to be our thing… And I especially hope the walls are thick enough to mask the sounds we make, but it's a rough call. Jasper did leave the door ajar after all and we never thought to close it. Oh, well.

* * *

><p>Needless to say, I didn't finish fixing Jasper's computer for a few more hours, most of which were spent doing things Jake would flip out if he knew we were doing during business hours. But maybe not, as he never did come to check up on me. I'm so glad my boss is my best friend. Maybe he does spoil me after all. I'm certainly not going to complain.<p>

I grin at the thought and fix my tie in the mirror. There's only a half hour left before I'm supposed to meet Jasper for dinner and I'd better get going.

I can't believe I'm dating the man who dirty-talked his way into my life, caused me to have a concussion and had his way with me at work. Not that I mind, of course; quite the opposite, in fact. Perhaps Jasper won't be the death of me after all. I think this new life with him is just what I need.

* * *

><p><strong>Parting Words: <strong>Thanks again for all of your support and I really hope you enjoyed this fic (and particularly the last chapter). There may be a futuretake or epilogue in the future, but we'll see. Class is starting back up and I'm going to have a lot of other writing on my plate.

Sorry about the lack of Jasper POV. I intended to do one, but it never happened. The next fic I have planned, however, is in Jasper's POV. Keep an eye out!  
>Thank you all so much again for your support and kind words!<br>Till next time!


End file.
